


De Profundis

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Category: Eternal Law
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard does not watch humans from the heights, not anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Profundis

Richard does not choose to sit up high, it brings up too many memories of falling to make height a comfortable thing. No, he prefers to be down among them. From his perspective their lives are simple; short timescales, simple urges and inclinations, simple temptations and motivations. But while each decision is simple, oh, the complexities that these beings weave out of them, the horrible snarls and tangles they create for themselves, the chaos and disorder. That, thinks Richard, is the reason I love them.

And, in his way he does love them. He loves them because of the chaos and the misery, the casual cruelty and it has to be said the occasional heroic goodness that makes things a challenge. He loves them because so often they are like him. He sees in them a weak reflection of himself and for a little while he is comforted.

Not that he wants them to be evil, or so at least he tells himself, no he just wants them to use the ability to reason that He gave to them, he wants them to question and to wonder and to make their own choices. After all what could possibly be wrong with them giving in to the urges that He gave them; nothing He does can be, by definition, wrong.

What he really can’t understand though is why others of his ilk do not question, do not seek to make their own choices, how can they possibly be prepared to stick to the rules when the rules are so arbitrary? That path is not for him, not at all. Richard knows his own worth and cannot see why He would give him this knowledge, this reasoning faculty and not expect him to use it, that surely can’t be right, He must have wanted Richard and the others like him to do what he did.

And so Richard lives among the humans and partakes of their pleasures and sorrows and he knows that he can bend them to his will and he does, because he is so much greater than they are.


End file.
